v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Merry XXX-Mas/@comment-95.114.35.250-20181229101226
My Fazit / Conclusion on Smutstone and the XXX-Mas Event ! if your one of the Person Defending this Game / Publisher i recoment you not reading the following 1. Manipulation : 'is the biggest Point on this Event, from Smutstones side, i never experienced a Game showing that clearly that they give a sht bout you if your not Paying money. from my experience they manipulate the Card Drop pool to Force you to buy stuff and spend a ton of money, my biggest Example for that, i was nearly save a top 500 Finish in the Marathon, till i hit my iron wall, the " Get " '''2 '" fking '''2 Legendary Copies of a Blue Card " , i only opened XXX-Mas Cofer till i got the Cards i needet and then stoped, didnt went for the Event if it was too much on that day and didnt opened them for Dupes since i just wanted to make sure i get the Full Set, yeah im a Collector. in this Time i droped Amazon in nearly every Coffer, then in the Moment i was hitting the Quest, she was gone forever. i started this event with bout 4-10 Copies of each Legendary Girl. those are my stats now : Amazon / 28 , Undead Queen / 39 , Alchemist / 30 , Red Riding Hood / 32 , Kultist / 49 ! that means i got bout 24 - 18 Copies of Amazon in the first Event phase , then i hit the Quest and now you guys can Laugh i Spend following to try to get it : Opened 16 Wood Boxes Opened 73 Silver Boxes Opened 7 Gold Boxes Opened 5 Heavanly Coffers Opened 8 Big XXX-Mas Coffers Opened 17 Little XXX-Mas Coffers without a SINGLE Copie of Amazon, but instead i got Given every Day since that the option to buy a Pack with a Blue legendary Card . EVERY DAY SINCE THEN ! '''Like the Game says me : " i hope you had fun but if you wanna continue playin '''PAY !. 2. Fake Accounts like a few wrote already i suspect that ther are Fake accounts to force us to pay more to keep the standing, i watched 2 Days ago in Daily Tournament someone getting 800 Points in 10 Seconds, since i refreshed every 10 Seconds, 800 Points in 10 Seconds Gain, tell me how this works even i your fast and manage to click open throu Golden Boxes wich give 100 you cant get more then 400 in 10 Seconds. its just impossible , if the account would be real that is. 3. Cheater / Hacker Everyone know a person on the Ladder wher it was Clear he cheated since having over 1 Million points when the others are at 100-200K Max is just impossible, and im anoyed that it took them as long as it took to remove them from the Game, it just shows they dont realy care at all. 4. Compensation / Playerbase interaction I till this point Never got a Feedback for a Ticket, i wrote one for nearly every Bug that appeared in this event : 1. Ice Cups didnt Count 2. Some Blue cards didnt count for the level up even so you wher right at that Quest 3. Duell Chests were bugged and sometimes didnt gave the Snowflakes, i personaly lost i assume 600-1K Flakes cause of that 4 Ladder wasnt starting for some or nearly 1 day ( big disadvantage ) 5. Game wasnt available for a big chunk of people 6. Gems that got payed for didnt arrive and after every one of those reports i didnt got a feedback once, i got 1 time a Message " were sorry take those 200gems as compensation " are you guys FKN NUTS ? ther is no compensation if you didnt win the daily tournament cause of a bug atleast not with 200 Gems. But as long as the Payment was working noone even cared to fix the Chests for 6 Days ! ofc not why should they you got it already, Chests dont bring Money. 5. Designe Choice of the Tournament The x5 cost increase was a hard thing to accept for many player, but im not even critizising this particular way of action they did, then more the last, the 3th Week of Challenges, a : " 'Tournament '" wher the person who wins the First one has a big advantage to win the following ones, since he gets a massiv Point Boost of 175 Heavenly snowflakes and 100 Gems + 1 Gold pack, so ther are 7 tournaments wher 3 Person could get the 2 Set Cards per Day , so in the best Case 21 People get the Set, from a player bose of a few Thousand ? who sht in your brains that you came up with such an incredible stupid idea, not to mention the boost people get from Winning, for me atleast top 3 wher 70% of the time till now the same 3 People, cant you think of a plan like, if one of the Persons in the Top 3 already got the set Cards the Card drop rotates to 4th place ? so that people still can farm cups but others have the possibility to catch the Cards ? and then just give them away as 5 Stars 'EZ ! '''but i assume when your only Graving Money it gets Harder to use the Brain. Those are a Few points, compared with the Randomnes of the Deck Roleouts wher it nearly dosnt matter how good your Deck is if your unlucky and get 1,5x Multiplier gainst you you lose often enough, the Fact that ther is no real " Banger " to holding you on the Game, like a few Month of Farming Dessert 16.2 ? Rly ? that should keep the Game interesting ? and a few other things i dont rly like but thats personal Reference at this point. '''Conclusion : ' '''if this game and the Support and Developer keep this all like it is, this game is Dead in half a Year Max. '''everyone with Half a Brain gets how it works in bout 2 Month and then will Quit. i have to say at this point i am realy impressed how long this Piece of Money Graving Garbash has survived. Respect to find people stupid enough to pay big money to you for a game that i could programm in 2 weeks ;)